Tribute and Memories
by BearSent176
Summary: Kim and Roman paying their respects on this Memorial Day and remembering their lives.


**Due to a plot bunny that pbow gave a carrot to when he opened the bunny hutch door this morning, Larry came up with this short tale to honor the fallen members of our Military on this Memorial Day Holiday. Kim Possible, Steve Barkin and Middleton, Colorado are part of the Disney program, 'Kim Possible' and are on loan to us, pro-bono. Likewise Roman Stopblaski has been graciously loaned to us by Unheard Flipper at the same rates. Their combined presences are brought to you via UH's UA, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron' and here they pay tribute to those who gave all so we in the United States can live in relative peace and freedom.**

**Our thanks to those who paid the ultimate price for our freedoms from all of us who live in the freedoms your sacrifice guaranteed.**

Tribute and Memories

Middleton, Colorado:

In the very early morning dawn three forms stood at attention in front of the Town's Memorial to its fallen.

"Present Arms.", the large older man of military bearing quietly ordered.

Slowing moving in unison right hands came up and the tip of the right index finger just barely touched the right eyebrow of each. For two minutes all three held the salute. Finally the large man in charge of this 'detail' ordered, "Order Arms."

The hands lowered to their sides just as slowly as they were raised in respect for the fallen.

Then, "At ease."

Both Kim and Roman visibly relaxed as they watched the blue, scarlet and white banner flapping in the breeze on its flagpole. The snap of the flag the only sound heard by the trio as they took in the solemn sight.

Barkin, turning to each as he spoke, "Thank you for coming out here this morning to pay your respects for our fallen Lieutenant Possible, Sergeant Stopblaski. I know that we have roles to play, but I felt this was too important to pass up, and I greatly appreciate your gesture."

Kim, with a small smile, "Yes Sir, it was my", she looked at the blond Russian who also smiled then nodded, "I mean _our_ honor to at least do this so that we can remember that freedom has a price which so many have paid in full. We are greatly in their debt for everything that they have done."

Roman said to the small assembly, "Adn et es a reminder that ve may have to pay that price es well. Since ve know our chozen profession and the costs dat ve may hev to pay, ve willingly offer to pay dat price if de situation demands et to keep es many safe es ve can. Ve are soldiers and proud of et.", The Spetsnaz soldier assured his fellow mission team members in his less than perfect English.

Curious, Kim asked, "Does Russia have anything like Memorial Day?"

"Da, ve have Victory Day on May Ninth. Et es _very_ emportant to es." At Kim's confusion, Roman explained, "Ve celebrate the defeat of Germany. Ve lost millions of peple in dat var."

His voice fading slightly, "Eh lost many relatives, most of es fought in one wey or anoter."

The large Colonel put his hand on the Russian's shoulder, "You guys did good in that war Son, the cost was great but there was nothing else you could do."

"Da Colonel Barkien, Eh agree, but what is Memorial Day?", Roman, in turn asked.

The older man thought for a moment, "It is when we honor our fallen and the sacrifice by all members of the Armed Forces down through the years of us as a country, as well as their families."

"Ah, Eh understand." Then looking around in bewilderment at the sparse adornments and lack of general care of the Memorial, "But Eh see not many peple come to stand et de memorials, or flowers, or anyting…..Vhy is dat? In Mother Russia et es big deal."

Sadly looking on, "Roman everyone doesn't pay their respects as they probably should.", Kim said forlornly, "But I think the current generation is better at it now that they do see their Servicemen and Women paying the price nearly daily for them throughout the world. We just have to remember and give thanks to those who gave all ….or everything they were so that we can have what we have and can say and do pretty much as we please, within our laws."

"Ah yes freedom et es great concept and worth dying for."

"And that's why we're here to help stop all those guys who want to take over the world, or some part of it, and dictate to us what we say, act or even be…", Kim said while thinking on her Military History, past and present. Sighing, "But it's hard Roman, people will always want to control other people and sometimes it seems like it will never end."

"Da Eh understand. Dat es vhy ve are here to stop bad guys."

Barkin smiled, "You got it Stopblaski, now take the rest of the day off and go on a picnic in the park or something. Enjoy some of that freedom those heroes gave us."

Roman nodded while Kim slipped her arm around the Russian, "Thank you Sir, we'll be sure to think of them too, as well as our loved ones."

X

In a shaded corner of the park sat a red head and her goofy blond sidekick/friend. As they finished their meal Kim related to him with a wistful giggle and a blush, "…And _that_ is what your cousin did to me that time."

Roman chuckled, "So he bombed you wit water balloons?"

A little flustered, "And he got me alllll wet! Granted I was less endowed then, than I am now so I wasn't wearing a bra that day…." Now blushing at Roman's mock leer, "Stop it!", Kim squealed as she swatted his arm.

At his mock hurtful look, she giggled as she gathered herself, "Anyway, I was so _embarrassed_ because they were sticking out, and it was a good thing I wore an undershirt though 'cause the T-shirt I had on was white and you would have seen _everything_!…..Oh I would have died if anyone had seen us then, especially Dad. Now how about you?"

"Vell Kimika dare vas des time in vhen ve ver deployed to Chechnya, et vas a down day….noting going on. So we get old truck tires and go up hillside. Den ve put ourselfs in de tires and rolls down de hill….Eh was sick rest of day after two trips.", Roman said as he laughed hard at the memory.

"Wasn't that rough?"

"Da, dare vas big drop off too…..it's a vonder ve all dedn't end up in hospital…", he said, shaking his head at their youthful immortality and stupidity.

XXXX

Thank a Veteran when you meet one and give thanks to those who have paid the price so that you can.

From the Team of BearSent176: Sentinel103 and CajunBear73. Hooah!


End file.
